User talk:DeadDATA
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- IT WORKS! I copied the new homepage design that you came up with and so far, it looks like everything works, give or take a few redlinks to pages that don't yet exist. Of course, we still need to tweak it a bit, maybe move the slideshow to the top of the page, and find somewhere to put the "Quote of the Week" section, but it's looking pretty good. Meanwhile, I've finally put in a formal request to adopt the wiki. It's going to be a relatively exciting week for MEFW. -- Gnostic 20:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Dark Energy Hey. I was over at MEFFW (I have been very lax in my duties as the admin there, and ought to catch up), and I noticed that a few months before you blocked Dark Energy, you warned him that if he did not fix his articles by July 15th, they would all be deleted. Since you blocked Dark Energy in November, shall I assume that his articles should all be deleted? -- Gnostic 19:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey. Do you know how to set up a chat system for the wiki? -- Gnostic 06:14, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! -- Gnostic 03:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Problems Gnostic, has been somewhat insulting to me. I found in The Gwendolyn Diomedes talk page and Gnostic pretty much stated that the Mass effect fanfic site I run is a "crackhouse" And also states about me, that "Does not give a shit as long as you don't mess with him." I'm nothing like that. Dantanius 18:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC)